Seeker (Suzi Endo)
Suzanne "Suzie" Endo was the head of research in Cybernetics research department at Stark Industries, which led her to meet Tony Stark and assist him in multiple ventures, and even assist the Avengers against threats such as Ultron and Kang while using the alias Cybermancer. She later got a job at the military using her technical abilities and knowledge of extra terrestrials. Suzie then was assigned to research unusual readings coming out of the middle of nowhere. Suzie and her team then came across a cloaked ship which was under the command of the High Evolutionary. He then revealed himself to them, and then read their minds to see which of them was the most heroic and worthy of the title he was about to bestow. He chose Suzie because of her assistance in the heroes of Earth's activities. He then bestowed upon her the power cosmic derived from the Silver Surfer (a similar process to how Galactus chooses his heralds). She then was reborn as the Seeker '''Herald of the High Evolutionary. To the contrary of Galactus, the High Evolutionary was looking to use his genetic knowledge to bestow upon dead world's life. When she discovered he had the the Silver Surfer imprisoned, she released him and helped him escape. The Silver Surfer then offered to relieve Suzie of her power's but seeing that she could make a difference with the High Evolutionary chose to keep them. Suzie then returned to the High Evolutionary to accept his judgment. He didnt seem to care seeing as he managed to tap into the power cosmic without use of the Surfer. But warned her to never betray him again. Powers and Abilities '''The Power Cosmic: possesses the Power Cosmic which is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. * Matter Control/Manipulation and Reconfiguration/Energy Emission and Absorption: has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. * God-like Strength: possesses almost limitless superhuman strength, though the exact magnitude remains vague. she can lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly and can also use the Power Cosmic to increase his strength to incalculable levels * Invulnerability: Your "skin" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel. In fact, his entire body was made highly resistant to injury and he is thus invulnerable to almost all types of physical harm. * God-like Stamina: Your enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, nor body stress, or even sweat, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina, which allows him to fight other beings for prolonged periods of time before tiring, that is if he even gets tired. * Hyperspace Travel * Cosmic Senses: has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures. * Cosmic Self-Sustenance: does not need to eat or breathe since he absorbs life-maintaining cosmic energy directly through his skin. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Industries Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Cosmic Entities